


Lee Versus Lee!

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Lee!Virgil versus Lee!Logan… lees are tickled by their lers. first to safeword loses. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]CONTENT WARNINGS: Bondage, partial nudity (nothing explicit), tickling (obvs) (actually pretty intense tickling)I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! HOLY SHIT THIS IS A LONG ONE. and itll have a sequel too!





	1. Chapter 1

How the Hell did Virgil get himself into situations like this?

Well, he knew how. He trusted Roman. Big mistake.

“It’ll be like any normal session, except its a contest. First to safeword loses.” Roman began explaining.

Patton and Roman had called in Logan and Virgil with knowing grins. They had been talking about something… and they had a plan. But neither Virgil nor Logan knew exactly what that plan had entailed, until now.

“What do we get out of it?” Vigil growled, gesturing to him and Logan.

“Winner gets to tickle their ler in cuffs.” Roman smirked.

Virgil and Logan looked at each other and smiled.

“You know, that actually sounds fun. I’ll get to put you through what you always do to me.” Virgil shot Roman a challenging glare.

“And I must say, seeing Patton in a situation like that… is intriguing.”

“Aww, Lo-Lo you can just say you wanna tickle me. I say it about you all the time!” Patton cooed as he hugged Logan tight. Logan went a bit pink in the face and glanced at Virgil who seemed to be growing a competitive spirit.

“So, what exactly are the rules?” Logan asked.

“Okay, so me and Roman got to talking about how both our lees can last forever being tickled. Then we started talking about who’s lee can take more.” Patton smiled when the two lees in question went pink in the face. “So, we came up with this contest. You two are cuffed like normal, spread eagle, and then we try to be the first to break our lee and make them safeword. Loser gets tickled by their lee until the lee says they’re free.”

“So, you mean to tell me, when I win, I can tickle princey here till he cries.” Virgil grinned.

“WHEN you win?” Logan growled. “I am perfectly capable of having mind over matter be enacted. I can control myself much more than any other side.”

“You wish, brainiac!”

Roman and Patton smiled at each other. All they had to do was get Virgil and Logan competitive and they’d agree.

“Alright, lay down so the competition may commence.”

Virgil and Logan both laid down in one of the two beds.

“And.” Roman interrupted. “Boxers only.”

Virgil and Logan flinched and looked at each other.

Virgil quickly morphed into a smirk. “I can handle that no problem. Not sure if Logan can-”

“I assure you I am more capable than you.”

Patton and Roman snickered as their lees shed their clothes and had their wrists and ankles locked into padded cuffs.

Roman and Patton grinned at each other. Too. Perfect.

Both simultaneously glided a finger up one of the soles of their respective lee.

Both flinched and stiffened. Although the competition was not to safeword, neither wanted to be the first to break.

Patton and Roman didn’t want to go to fast. Even though they knew the winner would be wrecked, this wasn’t really a competition to them. Just a little experiment…

Both crawled onto their beds and straddled their lees.

“I’ll start at a gentler spot, wanna have a good build-up y’know?” Patton brushed his fingers across Logan’s neck as he talked to Roman as if they weren’t about to wreck the ever loving shit out of two hungry little lees.

“I’ll do the same. Though that would require me finding a spot on Virgil that isn’t insanely ticklish which is quite the difficult task.” Roman grinned down at Virgil who was glaring at him with a scowl. “I guess i’ll settle on his ribs. Not too ticklish.” Roman snickered and gently skimmed his fingers over Virgil’s ribs. Virgil squeaked and bit his lip, his scowl quickly turning into a wobbly smile.

Virgil did that thing where he closed one eye but kept the other open to look at Roman’s hands as he was being tickled and Roman’s heart melted a little at that adorable little face of his-

“Aww, look at Lo-Lo!” Patton cooed. Roman glanced over and smiled.

Logan was biting his lip as well, he was trying to suppress his giant grin as Patton delicately wiggled his fingers across his neck. 

Roman understood. This wasn’t really a competition to them, it was them showing off their lees.

Patton smiled and used a single index finger to tickle under Logan’s chin. The logical aspect squeaked and tossed his head back and forth, the finger only following him and breaking his resolve bit by bit.

Roman was grinning as well. He felt like giggling at the cuteness of it all. Logan and Virgil… the two most frowny aspects in the mind palace, were both grinning so wide it looked like their faces might split in half while they barely withheld their laughter.

Roman and Patton exchanged looks. Decisive looks. Looks that said it was time to kick things up a notch.

They nodded, let’s go.

Patton moved his index finger to Logan’s lower rib and slowly began scratching right below the bone. “C’mon Logi bear… time to laaaaaaaugh~”

Roman meanwhile started to gently swirl a finger in Virgil’s ear. Veeery gently… feather like touches in the ear were always especially effective on their little storm cloud. “Just let it all out, little lee. You’ll feel better if you laugh~”

Both lees were quickly breaking. All instinct was telling them to laugh. Their bellies were filled with butterflies and their chests just longed for the release of laughter.

Roman and Patton both took mental pictures of their lees’ faces… bright smiles and eyes that communicated just how much they wanted to laugh… it was gorgeous.

“Pfft- ehehehehahahaha! Nahaha- wahahahahahahait!” 

Virgil broke first. Those light ear tickles were just unbearable! And he soon found himself giggling uncontrollably and scrunching his neck at the horribly insistent tickles to his ear.

Logan was quick to follow. His whole body was squirming to the side but he just couldn’t escape that one tickling finger. Eventually his resolve gave out and he dissolved into helpless giggling.

Both lees felt better after letting themselves laugh. Before they felt like they might explode, but now they were both kept in a state of incessant tittering.

Roman and Patton noticed this and smiled softly. They recognized those looks. Pure tickly bliss. 

Logan and Virgil may act like tough guys with no emotions… but both longed for an excuse to laugh. And this was it for them.

The lers took a moment to soak everything in. Their laughter, their faces, their relaxed body language…

Then they got mean.

“Oh, Patton, you simply MUST hear Virgil’s laugh when I get his ribs!” 

“Rohohoho- yohohohou ahahahass!”

“It’s adorable, padre. We even play this little high and low game.” Roman continued, ignoring Virgil’s protests.

“Nohohoho! Dohohon’t yohohou dahahare!”

“I’d love to see that!” Patton replied, continuously skittering his fingers up and down Logan’s ribs to keep him in a constant state of giggles.

“Watch this.” Roman addressed Patton then turned to his attention to the lee beneath him. 

Roman began skittering and poking Virgil’s lower ribs. Virgil squealed and gave out deep belly laughs (one of Virgil’s favorite types of laughs)

“Looooower” Roman sang before skittering his fingers up to Virgil’s upper ribs. “And hiiiigher!”

Virgil squeaked and his laughs turned into high-pitched giggles.

“See? I can make his laughs high-” Roman tweaked Virgil’s upper ribs to make him squeal. “Or low!” Roman then gave a few quick scratches to Virgil’s bottom rib, on which Virgil returned to deep belly laughs.

Virgil went red in the face as he belted out hard deep laughs.

“That’s so adorable!” Patton squealed and clapped, releasing Logan from his tickly torment for a moment.

“Hehehe… he dehehefinetly ihis quihite sensitive.” Logan added, smirking at Virgil who couldn’t even stop laughing long enough to look at him.

Patton giggled at Logan. “Aww, don’t pretend you’re not the same Lo-lo! Hey, Ro! Watch this game I play with Logi bear!”

Roman smiled and stopped tickling Virgil, only to press a kiss to his forehead and whisper “Break time, little lee.” He then looked back at Patton to see what game he had in store.

“Hey, Lo~” Patton cooed as he placed his hands on Logan’s ribs. “How many ribs does the human body have?”

Logan flinched and his eyes widened. “Pahat, noho! Nohohot thihihis gahahahame!” Logan whined as he flushed red. 

“It’s a simple biology question, Lo-Lo. How many ribs does a person have?”

Logan smiled warily. “T-twenty four.”

“You suuuuure? Maybe I should check to see if you have all of ‘em?”

“P-Pahatton, that’s not necessary! I assure you I have all twenty four!”

“Well, couldn’t hurt to check, right?” Patton was grinning excitedly. He moved his hands to Logan’s lower ribs. 

“Ooooooone.” Patton sang as he wiggled his fingers at the bone.

Logan squealed and burst into hysterical giggling immediately. 

Roman couldn’t help but coo. “Ticklish ribs, Pocket Protector?”

“Twoooooooo.” Patton quickly skittered his fingers over the next bone.

Logan was squirming and giggling uncontrollably already. His eyes were barely open as he stared down the devious fingers undoing his resolve tickle by tickle. His face was red and his smile was enormous.

“Threeeeeee.” Now Patton began to use his fingernails as he tickled Logan’s ribs.

Logan shrieked and his giggles turned into laughter. He quickly found himself helplessly laughing and thrashing as Patton tickled a single rib.

“Oh, okay. I’ll go a little faster.” Patton turned to wink at Roman before continuing.

“Aaaand… four, five, six, seven, eight, nine-” Patton began counting quickly as he scribbled his fingers allllll over Logan’s ribs. Up and down, side to side, no ribs was left untickled.

Poor Logan was snorting, squealing, hiccuping, and cackling beneath his touch.

“Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four! Yup, you got all your ribs, alright!” Patton lifted his hands and let Logan catch his breath.

“That was quite adorable, Patton. How generous of you to check Logan’s ribs like that. Perhaps I’ll have to check Virgil’s some time.” Roman mused.

“And maybe we’ll play high and low, too!” Patton nodded.

Logan and Virgil panted and smiled, giggles dancing on the ends of their tongues as anticipation filled the air.

“Though of course, you haven’t lived until you’ve heard Virgil when I’m getting his most ticklish spot.” Roman didn’t miss the way Virgil’s ears went red at that.

“Oh, yeah! And you need to hear Lo-Lo’s tickle spot! It’s adorable!”

“You wanna tell them where your tickle spot is, Virgey?” Roman asked Virgil who looked like he was a mix of flustered, giggly, and ready to kill him. “No? Guess I’ll have to show them.”

Roman dragged his hand down Virgil’s ribs and rested them on his slightly pudgy belly. Virgil immediately stiffened and his smile grew enormous, the mere presence of the hand at that spot making him teeter on the edge of giggles.

“Awww, he’s got a ticklish tummy?” Patton piped up. 

Roman giggled. “Indeed.”

“Logan knows where his is~” Patton sang and Logan bit his lip as his blush crept down his neck.

Patton turned and faced Logan’s bare feet before placing his fingers on the tops of Logan’s toes.

“Oh, I see. Our little calculator watch has ticklish toes? I’ll have to remember that~” Roman cooed.

Suddenly Virgil began to giggle.

Roman looked at him with a soft adoring expression. “Darling, I’m not even moving my fingers.”

“C-Cahahahan’t hehehehelp ihihit!” Virgil hid his face in his shoulder.

“So cuuuuuuuuute!” Patton cooed and unknowingly tightened his grip on Logan’s toes, causing him to squeal and join in on the giggling.

“Pahahahahahahahattohohon!”

“Oops! Sorry, Lo-Lo. Sometimes I forget just how ticklish you really are!” Patton giggled.

“Wait… Padre, wasn’t this competition to see who would safeword first?” Roman pretended to remember.

“Oh yeah!” Patton said, cause he actually forgot. 

“Then maybe we should start trying to make them safeword.” Roman grinned at Virgil, and Patton smiled at Logan. Both lees were filled with butterflies.

Patton leaned over Logan’s feet. “Ready, Ro?”

Roman put his hands on Virgil’s belly. “Ready, Pat.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“GO!”

Both lers dove into their lee’s most ticklish of places.

Patton began skittering his fingers at the skin underneath Logan’s toes, causing the logical aspect to let out a hysterical scream of laughter before bursting into hysterical helpless laughter.

Roman swirled a finger in Virgil’s bellybutton while he tickled the outer belly with his other hand, causing Virgil’s entire being to be racked with his deep hysterical laughter.

It may have been violent… harsh… even unbearable… but the lees enjoyed their tickling to the most.

Logan loved this part. He was kind of… forced to let emotions flow through him. He couldn’t focus on his image of not feeling… he felt the nervousness, the excitement, the joy, the bliss, the love all flowing through him as laughter poured from him. His face contorted into a giant smile in a way Logan couldn’t explain and it felt glorious.

Virgil loved it for similar reasons. There was no reputation, or image, or need to be perceived a certain way. There was just laughter. Loud, happy, intense laughter that sent waves of mirth and excitement throughout his body. Laughter was an amazing feeling that filled his body and heart with joy.

Roman and Patton were laughing along with their happy little lees. Both lees liked to hide their laughter in day to day life. But they couldn’t now. Not when their lers had control of their tickle spots.

Now their endurance was running low, and the idea of safewording started to reach the lee’s minds.

But who would dare do it first? Both had a thing to prove.

…or did they?

At that moment, tey both yelled out the agreed upon safeword at the exact same time. “SANDERS!”

Patton and Roman stopped immediately and Logan and Virgil slumped back, gasping for air between residual giggles.

“Same time? So… a draw?” Patton asked.

Roman gazed at his lee fondly. “I think they both won.”

“Hehehell… yeheah wehe bohoth dihid…” Virgil panted.

Logan simply nodded.

“Okay, you both win.”

“I… expect us bohoth… to receive thehe agreed uhupon award.” Logan giggled.

Patton got off the bed and walked towards Logan’s head before placing a kiss on his forehead. “You earned it.”

“I agree.” Roman carefully started to undo Virgil’s cuffs. “You did wonderfully, Virgil.” He pressed a kiss to his hand.

“Y-Yohohou’re such a sahap.” Virgil giggled. Once his hands were free he reached for Princey and hugged him tight. Roman reciprocated and gently picked Virgil up.

“You’re amazing, sweetheart. We’re going to go to bed now.” He whispered as he pressed numerous kisses to his cheeks and forehead, to which Virgil didn’t protest once.

Patton undid Logan’s cuffs and laid next to him. “You’re usually sleepy after a session, right? How about we sleep right here?” Logan stretched and reached around Patton to cuddle him close. 

“That sounds divine.”

Both lees were out like lights, but were excited for the award the next morning.


	2. Ler Versus Ler!

Click. Click.

Patton and Roman were clicked into their cuffs, matching their lees positions the previous night.

They agreed that they’d get the prize for a tie… and so they were getting it.

The lees got to tickle their lers.

“You remember the safeword right?” Virgil asked.

“Of course.” Roman replied, shifting in his binds.

“Yup!” Patton agreed as Logan eyed him like prey.

“This will probably be over quickly anyway.” Roman said offhandedly.

Virgil peered at him. “Why do you say that?”

“Cause I’m not ticklish.” Roman stated matter-of-factly.

Virgil chuckled darkly. “Oh, Princey. You’re about to be proven so wrong.”

“How do you know? You’ve never tickled me before.”

“Don’t have to. Odds are you are. Plus, being tied down almost guarantees you’ll feel ticklish.” Virgil grinned and cracked his knuckles. “Finally. Pay back.”

“I dunno if I’m even ticklish either, kiddos.” Patton added.

“As Virgil stated, that odds that you are ticklish are favorably high.” Logan adjusted his glasses with a smirk.

Virgil approached Roman’s side with an eager grin. “I’ve been dying to try this. So you’re not ticklish, huh?” Virgil didn’t wait for a reply, he just gently skittered his fingers down Roman’s ribs.

Roman gasped and flinched. He had never felt that before… but he knew what it was, and he knew that VIRGIL knew what it was.

Virgil grinned as if he were a Cheshire cat. “Oooh what do we have here?”

Logan tried his hand- er- finger at the same. He wiggled his fingers at Patton’s sides.

Patton squeaked and smiled immediately. 

“W-Was that it? Am I ticklish?” Patton asked excitedly.

God he was so cute-

Focus, Logan!

“Indeed, it seems you are.” Logan began gently skimming his fingers over Patton’s bare tummy and sides. “I’m stimulating your nerves with knismesis… soon I will switch to gargalesis, and you will experience the urge to laugh.”

“Ehehehe- I already wanna laugh, Lo-Lo!” Patton stuck his tongue through his teeth as he smiled. 

How was Patton so adorable-

Virgil snapped. “Snap out of it, Romeo. Remember what we’re here for.”

Logan shook his head a bit. Right.

Logan continued his gentle skimming, wanting to build up a sensitivity before diving in.

Virgil, however, was a tad impatient.

“After every session i’ve been through, everything you’ve learned about tickling… you still don’t think you’re ticklish?” Virgil slid his finger up and down the crease in Roman’s abs. 

Roman shut his mouth. Virgil giggled. Patton giggled. Even Logan giggled as demonstrated yesterday!

But Roman? Roman did not giggle. Princes don’t giggle!

But… wow. That tingling at his core… was really making him wanna giggle. 

“Smilin’ already, huh?”

Roman was smiling? Why couldn’t he wipe the smile off his face?! Maybe… he was ticklish. Just a bit.

Virgil began gently skittering fingers up the sides of his ribs.

Okay, more than a bit!

Roman’s smile turned into a grin, his tongue sticking through his teeth and he tried not to laugh.

“Oh this is just too perfect.” Roman could hear the grin in his voice.

Meanwhile Logan felt he had finished stimulating the nerves over Patton’s torso.

“I am now going to switch to gargalesis.” Logan smirked. “You are going to laugh. A lot.” With that he began spidering his fingers on the sides of Patton’s pudgy tummy.

Patton squealed and burst into happy giggles. “Ahaha- Ihihihihi guehehehess ihihi ahahaham tihihihicklish! AH- Nohohohohot thehehehehere!” Patton hiccuped and snorted as Logan soon found his sides to be more ticklish than his tummy. 

“H-hohohow dohoho yohohou dohoho thihis- AHA- ehehehevery dahahahahay?”

Logan raised an eyebrow as he poked and prodded the moral aspect’s sides. “Is it unpleasant?”

“N-nohohoh- b-buhuhut- Ack! Gohohohoodness grahahahacious ihihit tihihihickles!” Patton tried curling up but was prevented by the cuffs. Instead he just threw his head back, giggling hysterically. “Ihihihihit tihihihickles- ahahahaha!”

Logan snickered. “That is the purpose of this, Patton.”

Virgil glanced at Patton and then back at Roman. “Pat’s already broken there, Ro. You know just as well as I do that you’re not far behind.”

Roman didn’t know that actually. He truly believed he’d be able to hold out. Granted, he was probably making ridiculous faces as he desperately tried to keep all those giggles inside, but he could make it!

Right?

“Alright i’m getting tired of this.” Virgil huffed and jabbed his fingers at Roman’s higher ribs before gently skittering his fingernails at the surrounding area.

Roman squealed and the dam broke.

“Wahaha- nohohoho- dahahahahahammit! Nohohohohahahahahaha!” Roman giggled helplessly.

“Bingo.” Virgil snickered and switched his technique back to poking his ribs.

“Ahaha- Ihihih- Why cahahahahan’t Ihihi stohohop!?” Roman tittered.

Virgil snorted. “Once you’re broken, you can’t stop.” Virgil paused, listening to Roman’s adorable giggling. “Huh. Never heard ya laugh like this, Ro. S’pretty cute.”

“Sh-shuhuhut ihihihit ehehemo- AH- WAHAHAHAHAIT!” Roman’s insult was interupted by Virgil scratching at his ribs for a few seconds.

“Get a taste for hysteria yet, your ticklishness?” Virgil sneered.

Roman threw his head back, giggling with no control or ability to stop it. It was actually… nice? Roman hated his laughter except for his normal laugh. His giggles, his squeaks, his snorts, he hated them… since they weren’t ‘regal’ enough.

But giggling felt… good. Really good.

Both lers had a moment of looking at their lees. Patton and Roman… giggling so helplessly?

Now they started to understand those two’s incessant need to tickle them so often.

Their laughter, their smiles… all of it at the tip of your fingers? It was… amazing.

Maybe they’ll have to switch it up more often…

Logan snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention towards a goal. A goal to break Patton. Make him safeword and understand the touch of hysteria.

The image of Patton hysterical was very motivating to Logan.

Logan stopped his barrage of ticklish pokes for a moment. Patton panted and looked up at him, bright and excited.

“You are aware of how some spots are more sensitive than others.”

“Of course, Lo-Lo! Like how your toes are more ticklish than anywhere else!”

Logan went pink and growled. “I want to find your most ticklish spot.”

“Sounds like fun!” Patton cheered.

God was there an END to Patton’s cheerfulness?

Virgil overheard and turned to Logan. “Yo, Specs. Sounds like a great idea. Why don’t we see how their spots compare?”

Logan saw the mischief written all over Virgil’s face and nodded.

“An excellent idea, Virgil.”

Roman got a brief break from those tickling fingers and used it to greedily suck in oxygen.

“Where to first?” Virgil asked Logan.

“Well, you’ve experimented with ribs, and I have with stomach-”

“Say tummy, it’s more teasy.” Virgil added. 

“You would know.” Roman grinned at Virgil.

“Hey, don’t forget who’s on top here.”

“Anyways.” Logan interrupted. “I’d recommend a spot neither of us have tried, such as underarms.”

Patton giggled and wriggled in his binds. “Hehehe- that spot always made you giggle, Lo-Lo.”

“Hopefully you will do more than giggle.” Logan chuckled.

Virgil turned towards Roman with a grin. “Ready… little lee?” He placed his fingers at Roman’s underarms.

Roman felt a surge of tingles from the spot. What- how did it tickle already? It’s like with Virgil’s belly…

Which is his most sensitive spot…

Oh no.

That meant…

Roman looked up at Virgil who looked like he won the lottery.

Logan started wiggling his fingers at Patton’s underarms, who began giggling softly, signalling that they had started.

“Guess it’s our turn.” Virgil chuckled.

Roman shifted, butterflies filling his tummy.

Virgil snickered and began scribbling his fingers at Princey’s armpits.

Roman bucked and all but screamed in laughter. He had no idea a person could laugh this hard!

Deep belly laughs exploded from his throat and his body seemed to just go out. He was shaking with his own laughter but he didn’t thrash. Maybe a piece of him knew he was cuffed and wouldn’t be able to escape? Or maybe he was the kind of person act like a rag-doll when they were tickled.

Probably the latter.

Logan stopped what he was doing to marvel at the beauty of Prince Roman… limp and cackling from Virgil’s tickling hands. Even Patton craned his neck up so he could see.

Neither of them could see Virgil’s face though. He had wide eyes and a huge smile. 

His laugh was… amazing. It was deep and musical and hilarious and-

…and even contagious.

Virgil found himself laughing right along. To see Virgil laughing without tickling him was pretty rare, so now Patton and Logan were watching both of them fondly.

“Pfftahahahaha- p-prihihihincey.” Virgil leaned back to cover his own laughter. 

Roman went limp at the retreat and gasped for air.

“Y-You’re incredible.” Virgil laughed.

Roman peeked an eye up at him. “I’m… ihincredible you say?”

Virgil smirked. “Yeah, but don’t let it get to your head. I know your weak spot now.” Virgil lightly fluttered his fingers at Roman’s underarms, causing the princely aspect to squeal and laugh uncontrollably. 

“Wahahahait- nohohot fahahahair!”

“Wow. You’re really ticklish here. Like… really ticklish here.” Virgil chuckled. Then he paused… he had an idea… but-

Ah, fuck it.

“Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!” Virgil cooed as he tickled the new found gold mine of laughter.

Virgil couldn’t believe he was saying those dreaded words!

That seemed to get a rise out of Roman however. 

“Aha! D-Dohoho nohohot tahahahalk tohoho mehehe lihihihike ihihi’m ahahahaha chihihihild!”

Virgil recognized that lilt in his voice, that meant the tease was working and making him feel more ticklish.

Jackpot.

“Awww, can Princey not take what he dishes out? Does a little cootchie cootchie coo make it tickle even more?”

Yes! Virgil watched happily as a blush began to form across Roman’s cheeks.

“Shuhuhuhuhut uhuhuhuhup!”

“Dawww, do you just feel that much more tiiiiicklish when the baby talk comes out?” Virgil switched to a single index finger scratching in the hollow of one armpit. “Kitchy kitchy kitchy kitchy coo! Tickle tickle, royal pain~”

Roman was lost to laughter at this point. how?! How did teasing make him feel more ticklish?!

And… wow. All the baby talk really got to Roman; it flustered him bad. He had no idea why, though. It’s not like deep down he wants to be cuddled and treated like a kid from time to time and that would clash with his Princely appearance so he just ignored it. That’d be absurd.

At this point, Logan had given up on waiting for Virgil to continue their methodical search for tickle spots. He seemed very preoccupied with his own findings.

He breezed through common spots in his head. He’d gotten belly, sides, ribs, underarms…

“Lo-loooooo.” Patton ripped Logan from his thoughts. “Tickle meeeeee. I’m not laughing like Roman right now.” He pouted.

Logan couldn’t help it. He laughed. It was so cute… 

“Of course, dear Patton.” Logan cupped Patton’s face in his hand which Patton leaned into. He smirked and began wiggling his fingers just below Patton’s jawline.

“AH! Lohohoho-lohohohoho! Nohoh- wahahait- thahahahat tihihihihickles!”

“I see you have a ticklish neck.” Logan observed, enamored with Patton’s face as he giggled. He gently moved his wiggling fingers upwards towards Patton’s ear. He swirled his finger in the shell as Roman had done to Virgil the day prior.

Patton squealed as he shoulder shot up and his head tossed back and forth, laughing at an adorably high pitch. 

“NAHA! Nahahahaha- Lohohohohoho! Ihihihihihit tihihihickles sohohohoho bahahahad! Nohohohot thehehehe ehehehehehears!” Patton squeaked, squealed, and giggled helplessly as Logan just enjoyed the view.

Virgil smiled at the scene but turned back to his prince… who seemed like he might just pass out if he didn’t stop.

“Alright, Prince Giggles, we’ll stop with this spot for now.” Virgil retracted his hands and watched as his figure went limp. He had tear streak on his blushing red cheeks and it was adorable.

Virgil leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Tickled to tears, now you know how I feel, right?” He smirked.

Roman looked up at him, still panting. “I suppose so. You are incredible for bearing this every day and still wanting more.”

… Virgil.exe has stopped working.

After a moment Roman craned his neck up and kissed Virgil. “Earth to Dext-ler. You still have some time. Better have fun while you can since you’ll never get a chance like this again.”

Virgil blinked and smiled. “I dunno. I have some leverage now. Who knows… next time you attack me I might actually be able to fight back.”

“You wish.”

Virgil smirked and jabbed Roman in the underarms, making him squeal. “Keep dreamin’, Princey. I know your weakness now.” Virgil snickered and skimmed his fingers across Roman’s underarms.

“N-nahahahaha- nohohohot thehehehehere!” Roman cringed and fell back into a fit of giggles.

“Alright, alright. Let’s try somewhere else.” Virgil winked and spun himself around so he was facing Roman’s bare feet.

Now… Roman always wore his boots. He went to bed in socks. He wore water shoes in the shower. It was safe to say his soles got very little touch.

That was about to change.

Virgil slowly pressed a finger to Roman’s sole and dragged it up and down.

“Ohohohohoh- gohohohod nohohohohohohohoho.” Roman began giggling helplessly. He laid his head back and let himself succumb to his fit of giggles.

“Hm, seems light touch works here.” Virgil switched his tactic to light flutters.

Roman absolutely roared with laughter. He couldn’t move his feet thanks to the cuffs, and the light touches were absolute TORTURE and he loved it.

Light tickles tickled so much more than rough what the heckity hECK-

Roman thrashed as much as he could in his bonds as he let out peal after peal of deep belly laughs.

Logan heard the booming laughter but continued on his mission. The problem was Patton wasn’t laughing like that, and he yearned to hear Patton laugh like Roman currently was.

Logan continued skittering fingers up and down Patton’s soles as Virgil was. Patton was simply giggling and squealing. Adorable… but not the laughter Logan was seeking.

With a sigh Logan turned back around to face Patton.

Underarms, belly, sides, ribs, feet, neck, ears…

Logan rested his hands on Patton’s hips as he listed them all in his hands.

Patton suddenly bucked and trembled beneath Logan’s touch. “Loho-loooooo. Why dohohoes thahahat tihihickle sohoho muhuhuch?”

Logan smiled. “It seems we’ve found your metaphorical Achilles’ Heel.” Logan began to poke his fingers at Patton’s hips.

Patton squealed and his giggles quickly turned into laughter, which only spurred Logan on.

“What is the phrase you often use with me? Cootchie cootchie coo.” Logan began drilling his fingers in the dips of Patton’s hips.

Oh, we found the jackpot.

Patton’s eyes practically bulged out of his head as the moral aspect roared with laughter. His giggles were always high-pitched and sweet, but his true deep laugh was even better. It was loud, silly, and hilarious to listen to. If you were lucky you’d hear a few snorts tossed in there, which Logan was fortunate enough to hear.

Logan and Virgil looked up from their lees and exchanged looks. Looks that said I get it now’.

They perfectly understood why their lers just wanted to tickle them all day long.

It was adorable.

Patton and Roman were kept in their states of hysterical laughter for a few more moments before Logan and Virgil relented for the sake of their oxygen supply.

Roman and Patton immediately went limp, still giggling and laughing softly.

Virgil and Logan went to uncuff their partners.

“Not half bad for your first time, Ro.” Virgil muttered as he unclicked the cuffs on his hands.

“C-Cuhuhuhuddles.” Roman demanded. Virgil shrugged and obliged, laying on the bed next to him for some comforting cuddling.

“You did so well, Patton. That was truly enjoyable.” Logan spoke as he set aside the handcuffs.

“Ihihit wahahas aha lohohotta fuhun fohor me tohohoo, Lo-Loho.” Patton giggled, reaching out for Logan to join him on the bed.

The two pairs stayed like that for a while… And they fell asleep like that. It may have still been morning, but everyone was rather tuckered out from their little game.


End file.
